Quelques minutes
by AngelScythe
Summary: Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une "série de drabble" avec comme sujet les diverses choses qui peuvent se passer dans la tête des personnages avant qu'ils doivent se quitter.


_**Quelques minutes.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance essentiellement, avec Shonen-ai, hétéro, fraternité etc.

Couple : Un peu de tout (Pour faire un monde)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Juste des petites séquences de quelques minutes avant mort etc. retranscrivant les pensées que j'ai moi-même perçue, plus certaines que j'ai imaginées. Que j'ai écrites comme ça pour le plaisir, j'en rajouterais peut-être après.

Note 2 : En ordre chronologique selon l'animé.

* * *

HoenheimVy( séquences que j'ai toujours imaginée) 

Son regard était posé sur cet être qui était loin d'être son enfant. Il le dévisageait comme s'il était un monstre. Quelque chose d'abject. Une chose qui ne méritait pas de vivre, qui ne méritait pas son attention.

Hoenheim soupira et secoua la tête, alors que cette créature avait ses grands yeux mauves de bête apeurée. Il se tourna, prêt à partir, il lui restait à voir sa femme, lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas à rester s'il avait perdu son fils.

La créature se leva et lui attrapa le bras. Hoenheim s'en dégagea. L'être se laissa tomber au sol, détruit. Ne trouvant pas le courage de partir le rejoindre, une larme coula de sa joue avant que son esprit n'imagine un corps.

Un corps qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait maintenant, un corps qui prit sa place sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

HoenheimDante(séquences que j'ai toujours imaginée, too)

Dix ans auparavant, il avait voulu partir. Sans son fils, il ne lui servait à rien d'être auprès d'elle. Parce qu'elle le lui rappelait. Mais elle avait dit « viens, nous allons créer la pierre, et nous le ramènerons ».

Il l'avait cru. Mais maintenant, avec la pierre et ce corps horrible, il n'en avait plus envie. Il voulait partir. Il se dirigea donc vers elle, elle dormait dans son lit. Il la réveilla doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

Hoenheim se mit à parler, on pouvait voir Dante se décomposer au fur et à mesure des mots. Comme l'homonculus de son fils dix ans plus tôt, elle ne savait comment le garder auprès de lui. Comment faire pour qu'il reste à ses côtés ?

Elle n'eut autre choix que de le voir partir, les larmes aux yeux.

HoenheimTrisha(POV Trisha)

Pourquoi pars-tu, mon chéri ? Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? Je le sais moi, ton secret. Je le sais que tu pourris, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je le sais. J'aimerais te le dire. « Chéri, je sais ce qu'il t'arrives, pas besoin de partir »

Mais je sais bien que tu partiras quand même, j'ignore pourquoi aussi. Je te regarde partir tristement. Me demandant comment je vais l'annoncer aux enfants. Ca va être si dur pour eux. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je dois bien leur trouver une excuse. Il ne me croirait pas si je leur disais : « Votre père est partit parce qu'il se décompose ».

Je ne sais que faire, à part souffrir, ça c'est sûr.

Greevy.

Envy dévisagea Dante. Elle s'apprêtait à changer de et puis à tuer Greed. Le vert n'était pas d'accord sur la ce point-là, il ne voulait pas. Mais comment dire à sa propre mère : « Je n'ai pas envie que tu le tues parce que, moi, je l'aime… » ?

Comment lui dire qu'il passait souvant ses journées dans le Devil's Nest à rester discuter avec cet être qu'il était censé haïr.

Le regard d'Envy se posa sur le cercle de transmutation, un étage plus bas. Elle allait le tuer, c'était sûr. Elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Quand elle était décidée, elle était décidée.

Envy grogna et s'en alla en courant sous le regard étonné de Dante. Le vert pris place à un point stratégique devant la maison de Dante assez loin. Il ne tarda à le voir. Il se mit volontairement sur son chemin.

-Que fais-tu ici Envy, un ordre de ta chère maman, je suppose ?

Envy secoua la tête sous le regard de Greed. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait un regard brûlant de désir.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va se revoir !

- Je ne pense pas non plus, je compte fuir assez loin, si ta maman ne me tue pas !

Greed passa ses doigts sous le menton baissé d'Envy, le lui releva doucement, avant de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

-Au revoir !

Le vert se tourna et concentra son regard sur lui alors qu'il partait. Un regard triste.

LustScar.

Lust l'avait ramené dans une maison inhabitée. Il s'était blessé pour elle. Encore une blessure. Des blessures inutiles. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, et pourtant…

Ce geste l'avait touchée profondément. Jamais auparavant, on ne s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Mais pourtant, cet homme face à elle, cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de le soigner, lui, il l'avait fait.

Leurs maux et leurs douleurs, ils partageaient ça, d'une certaine façon. Ils se ressemblaient un peu, dans leur souffrance, dans leur passé.

Tout ceci était assez étrange. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Cependant était-ce les siens, où ceux de l'humaine qu'elle était auparavant ?

Elle le regarda partir, impuissante. Des sentiments plein le cœur, des sentiments encore inavoués.

EdAl (Pas d'Elricest)

POV Ed

Ca y est, il m'a tué, je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait à aller si loin. Je me sens attiré par la porte. Je pars pour de bon. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, je n'ai pas encore rendu son corps à Alphonse. Ca m'horrifie.

Ne rien avoir pu faire pour lui, ça me tue. Ah, tiens, je suis mort, effectivement. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir. Je vais sans doute retourner de l'autre côté de la porte, non ?

POV Al

Je refuse qu'il parte, c'est mon frère, j'ai besoin de lui. Je suis la pierre philosophale, je n'ai d'autre choix que de le ramener. Je vais essayer de le ramener, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de le faire.

Quitte à sacrifier ma vie pour la sienne. C'est mon frère. Je l'aime, il m'aime. On est frère, alors je donnerais ma vie pour le revoir.

Deux

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard, un regard de frère à frère, un regard d'adieu. Un sourire. Puis tout devint flou.


End file.
